


Plan B

by felinn



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: AU, Drama & Romance, F/M, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinn/pseuds/felinn
Summary: Даже плохой план лучше, чем отсутствие плана.Even a bad plan is better than no plan.





	1. Quasi una fantasia

Он не был романтиком, но она запомнилась ему вот так: в лучах заходящего солнца, которое играли с цветом её волос создавая какие-то поистине волшебные оттенки от золотисто-медового до ржаво-медного. Она выделялась. Строгой и элегантной одеждой, на фоне вальяжных туристов и какой-то особой белизной кожи, что в этом климате казалось поистине удивительным. К тому же у неё было милое личико и очень женственная фигура.  
― Кто это? ― спросил Оуэн у одного из сотрудников службы безопасности, который стоял рядом и курил.  
― Управляющая, гроза всего острова, всё должно быть идеально, по регламенту… Увидела меня однажды с сигаретой около вольера, и как начала орать, мол вы представляете сколько стоят эти животные, и как опасен для них никотин… ещё раз увижу – уволю… снежная стерва…  
― Так-то она права, ― усмехнулся Оуэн, вспоминая сколько медицинских обследований и анализов нужно было пройти, чтобы получить допуск к животным. Ещё он хотел пошутить, что рыжие считаются очень горячими, но не стал.  
― Мужика бы ей хорошего, может быть и успокоилась.  
― Разве не замужем?  
― Такие, замужем только за работой.

Оуэну хотелось верить в обратное. Ровно до того момента как он сам с ней столкнулся. Жесткая, бескомпромиссная, высокомерная. От неё буквально веяло холодом. Искусственностью и стерильности лабораторий. Безупречностью и стабильностью офисов. Мужчина отчетливо запомнил, как, пожимая руку при знакомстве, удивился, насколько можно быть такой ледяной при такой жаре. Со временем его, как и многих, начало раздражать в ней всё: от вечных беленьких блузочек и брючек и тошнотворно приторного запаха ванили до обязательного и четкого следования инструкциям.

Изменилось всё спонтанно. Очередным дождливым днем. Девочки были вялые и сонные, и мужчина оставил попытки хоть чего-нибудь от них добиться сегодня. Отчеты о работе были записаны на камеру. Расшифровывать их и печатать он ненавидел, поэтому откладывал до самого последнего и дольше. Скука начинала сводить с ума, когда вдали послышалось теперь уже знакомое урчание мотора. Звук этой мощной зверюги всегда ласкал слух, в отличие от голоса его хозяйки. В любой другой ситуации он вряд ли повел себя, как собирался, но погода делала свое грязное дело.  
Женщина высунулась из машины, на удивление не в белом, и с изяществом, видимо отточенным годами, как фокусник своей волшебной палочкой, взмахнула зонтом. Оуэн мог поклясться, что за эту долю секунды ни одна капля не упала на её идеальную прическу.  
― Мистер Грэйди, как удачно, что мне придется бегать по всему вольеру в поисках.  
― Здравствуйте, Клэр. Вы настолько заняты, что забываете здороваться?  
Она на секунду застыла с чуть приоткрытым ртом.  
― Здравствуйте. Ваш проект настолько важный, что мистер Мазрани просит подписывать всё дополнительные соглашения лично. А лишней секунды у меня действительно нет, ― она протянула папку.  
― Понял, пойдем к нам в кабинет, не здесь же ознакамливаться.  
Она поджала губы, но последовала за ним.  
В кабинете он указал на потрепанный кожаный диван и обшарпанный стул. Здесь бюджет тратился на удобство рапторов, а не людей. Клэр, казалось, всем видом показывала, что брезгует даже смотреть, но деликатно ответила, что уже насиделась в машине. Оуэн плюхнулся на диван и стал внимательно изучать документы, прежде чем поставить подпись. То и дело поглядывая, как женщина некоторое время нервно постукивала ноготком по мобильному.  
Несмотря на дождь в кабинете достаточно тихо. И сейчас безмолвие было каким-то умиротворяющим. Но нарушилось оно определенно очень голодным и от этого громким стоном желудка.  
― Когда ты последний раз ела? ― Оуэн оторвался от документа.  
― Очень хорошо, что вы не оставили это без внимания. Но это не ваше дело. ― Клэр не отрывалась от телефона.  
― Нет, серьезно, обратно ехать еще полчаса, а по размытой дороге… а если застрянешь, или за рулем случится голодный обморок?  
― Просто подпишите бумаги, ― спокойно ответила она.  
― Клэр, у нас тут куча еды, хочешь сэндвич с кофе.  
― Мистер Грэйди, пожалуйста.  
Он быстро подписывал и протянул ей.  
― Спасибо, ― она проверила все ли подписи стоят, а потом убрала документы в папку, и не глядя на него выпорхнула под дождь.  
― Клэр! – окликнул он, пока она шла к машине жонглирую телефоном, папкой и зонтом.  
Она обернулась.  
― Поужинаем как-нибудь? А то я теперь не уверен, что ты вообще ешь.  
Она только чуть удивленно подняла брови и развернулась.

С тех пор началась игра «раздражать Клэр Диринг», которая всегда заканчивалась шутливым приглашением поужинать. Он не собирался выкручивать своё обаяние на всю мощность и очаровывать её. С любыми нормальными женщинами (а если быть честным и животными) это можно было назвать методом позитивного подкрепления. Всякие цветочки и конфетки. Но Клэр Диринг определенно не вписывалась в понятие норма. Тем было и интересней. К тому же из всех незамужних, симпатичных и относительно молодых женщин на острове, она была чуть ли не единственной, кто не смотрела на него с откровенным восхищением. Едко парировала его шутки и даже порой позволяла себе колкости, на которые он сразу не мог ответить. Ему нравилось.  
Когда количество приглашений перевалило за все мыслимые отметки она согласилась. Не могла не согласиться. К чему это приведёт, он не задумывался. Живи сегодняшним днем и наслаждайся. Но тактика раздражения ему нравилась. И на ужине можно было двинуться чуть дальше. Он пришел в шортах (он никогда не ходил в шортах)― выражение её лица было бесценно. Пил текилу и болтал всякую чушь, не заботясь о том интересно ей или нет. Самый ужасный и при этом веселый ужин с женщиной в его жизни. И он был уверен, что для неё тоже. И она его точно запомнила.  
С «ужасного ужина» прошло уже две недели. Она не появлялась. На территорию Мэйн Стрит и тем более главного офисе его невозможно было затащить даже годовой премией. Оуэн никогда не признался бы себе что скучал, но ему точно было скучно. Был вечер пятницы, опять шел дождь и у него был её номер.  
― При-и-ве-ет,― лениво протянул он.  
― Кто это? – быстро спросила она.  
― Да брось.  
В трубке повисло молчание.  
― Разве я не дала понять, что между нами нет и не может быть ничего общего, и нам не стоит тратить время друг на друга?  
― Хочешь сказать, я тебе не нравлюсь?  
― Это так не очевидно?  
― Ты же прямо не сказала.  
― Говорю сейчас. Слушайте внимательно. Вы. Мне. Не нравитесь.  
― По телефону трудно поверить.  
Она громко выдохнула.  
― Если я скажу это, глядя в глаза, вы от меня отстраните?  
― Если я пойму, что ты говоришь это искренне – то да.  
― Приезжай и я все тебе скажу.  
Он приехал через десять минут. Она встретила его на пороге в джинсах, футболке с каким-то дурацким рисунком и кроссовках.  
― Этот наряд тебе идет больше, садись.  
― Я не говорила, что собираюсь куда-нибудь с тобой ехать.  
― Так значит ужинать будем у тебя - замечательно, ― он отстегнул ремень безопасности.  
В её глазах появилось удивление смешанное с ужасом.  
― Я могу подать в суд за сексуальные домогательства, – она скрестила руки на груди.  
― Да я к тебе ни разу не прикасался, и любой юрист скажет, что во всех наших диалогах не было сексуального подтекста. Я знаю закон и даже иногда его соблюдаю. Садись или ты смелая только на словах?

Он привёл её в бар, в котором она не была, и как он мог догадываться никто из офиса в него точно бы не пришел.  
― Что будешь?  
― Чай.  
― Да хватит уже.  
― Ладно, Кайпиринью.  
― Уже что-то.  
Оуэн заказал пиво. Клэр как всегда не отрывалась от телефона. В ожидании он внимательно смотрел на неё. Удивительно, на сколько одежда и прическа меняют людей. Он впервые может, применить к её волосам слово беспорядок.  
― Что? – она на секунду оторвалась от телефона, поймав его взгляд.  
― А ты не такая, какой хочешь казаться.  
― Какая «не такая»?  
― Ну… холодная, недоступная, высокомерная.  
― А… «снежная стерва» знаю это прозвище, мне больше нравится ти-рекс в юбке, ― и вновь погрузилась в телефон, ― но нет, мистер Грэйди, я именно такая.  
Принесли напитки и в этот момент ей позвонили. Она отвечала односложно и раздраженно. В конце с силой нажала на отбой и залпом выпила свой коктейль (по правде сказать, пить там особо было нечего).  
― Как заставить людей полюбить динозавров? – зло пробормотала она.  
Вопрос, безусловно, риторический, но он не мог не прокомментировать.  
― Наверное, для начала, нужно полюбить их самой, коммерция и любовь не совместимы, знаешь ли.  
― Очень смешно, но вопреки распространенному мнению я люблю динозавров.  
― Когда ты последний раз к ним прикасалась?  
― Необязательно прикасаться кому-то, чтобы любить.  
Он на секунду задумался, она продолжила.  
― Любовь ведь это забота, верно?  
― Ну да, ― мужчина пожал плечами.  
― Я забочусь о каждом динозавре на этом острове.  
― Потому что они приносят прибыль, ―резюмировал он.  
Она молчала некоторое время, а потом почти прошептала:  
― Не приносят.  
Оуэн удивленно уставился на неё.  
― Всё так плохо? ― осторожно уточнил он.  
― Пока нет, но через пару лет… нужно признать, что людям больше не интересны просто динозавры. Точнее… богатым людям. И я не знаю, как объяснить совету директоров, что слои населения, у которых нет лишних денег, никогда не полюбят динозавров настолько, чтобы взять кредит и приехать к нам, – она вздохнула.  
― Черт, а я хотел просить у Мазрани увеличения бюджета.  
― Попробуй, ты ему нравишься, и ваш проект тоже.  
Женщина посмотрела на свой пустой бокал, потом на его почти полную кружку. Ему показалось, что она заворожено смотрела, как капли от конденсата стекали вниз, оставляя дорожки.  
― Можно попробовать? С колледжа не пила пиво.  
― Да, пожалуйста.  
Через пару минут она уже пила свой большой бокал и потом не менее внезапно попросила:  
― Расскажи о своих рапторах.

Пиво в их стаканах закончилось. Дождь ― тоже. Влажная духота никуда не делась, но дышать было чуть легче. К машине они шли молча.

Клэр уже собиралась открыть дверцу машины, как резко развернулась и прислонилась к ней спиной. Намек недвусмысленный. Оуэн не собирался упускать шанс. Поцелуй глубокий, голодный и да... горячий.  
― Стоп, ― выдохнула она.  
Всё закончилось так же резко как и началось.  
― Это ошибка, ― сказала она, высвобождаясь и садясь в машину.  
― Я надеюсь, не будет недопонимания? ― спросила Клэр, когда он сел за руль, ― я пьяна, ты этим воспользовался.  
― Как можно опьянеть с одного стакана пива?  
― Я же не пью его каждый день… ― она помедлила, ― Давай просто забудем.  
― Ну нет, я хочу забыть многое, но не это.  
― Просто отвези меня домой.  
― К тебе или ко мне?  
Она ответила ему очень трезвым, злым и ледяным взглядом. Он больше не заговаривал. Когда они подъехали, она вышла и, не прощаясь, с силой захлопнула дверь.  
― Машина-то здесь причем? Корпоративное имущество, между прочим, ― усмехнулся он, провожая её взглядом.


	2. Panem et circenses

Весь мир — это шахматная доска. Игрок, находящийся по ту сторону доски, скрыт от нас. Мы знаем, что он всегда играет честно, что он всегда справедлив и терпелив. Но мы также знаем, что он никогда не пропустит ошибку с нашей стороны, что он никогда не примет в качестве оправдания наше незнание правил.  
Томас Гексли

 

Совет директоров был запланирован на конец октября. Не иначе как «идеальное» время, для отчета о прибыли. В конце-то сезона дождей. К тому же Саймон сказал, что в этот раз никак не сможет прилететь. Он говорил, что полностью доверяет ей, что она отлично справится. Говорить он мог ещё много чего, но Клэр знала, что он, как и любой импульсивный миллиардер, ненавидел советы директоров. Совет всегда опускал на землю. Портил настроение. Нюанс был в том, что Клэр ещё никогда не отчитывалась одна. Дни проходили в суматохе. Все мысли, время и силы тратились на детальную подготовку отчета, согласование программы мероприятий, организацию встреч. К вечеру женщина была как никогда вымотана. Даже не могла вспомнить, когда последний раз ела. Так и засыпала. Кажется, её желудок давно перестал сопротивляться.  
В этот дождливый вечер, когда дома после душа единственное, что ей хотелось это уснуть, и желательно не просыпаться пару месяцев, раздался очередной телефонный звонок. Не глядя, она ответила и чуть не выронила телефон.  
― Привет,― послышался спокойный и совершенно не деловой голос.  
Всем всегда от неё что-то было нужно, она уже и не помнила, когда говорила с кем-то по телефону спокойно. Даже с сестрой.  
― Кто это?  
Хотя она отлично знала кто это. Один скучающий бывший моряк.  
Её раздражали многие сотрудники на этом острове своей некомпетентностью и безответственностью. Но Оуэн Грэйди раздражал её другим… или всём. Своей наглостью, грубостью, снисходительностью. Своей одеждой и запахом: пота, бензина и крови. Своим видом я-знаю-это-лучше-тебя и я-делаю-что-хочу. Своим постоянным приглашением поужинать. Женщина привыкла к разному отношению коллег и подчиненных. Большинство боялись, ненавидели, старались угодить. Другие, а именно: руководящий состав отдела генетики и службы безопасности относились со снисходительным пренебрежением. Но никто на всем острове никогда не относился к ней фамильярно. Никто не флиртовал.  
Она согласилась поужинать, когда услышала «шёпотки». А это уже выходило за все рамки. Это портило репутацию человека, у которого всё под контролем. Если она не может справиться с одной глупой ситуацией, что говорить о чем-то действительно важном. У неё был четкий план. Она сделает всё, чтобы второго ужина точно не было. Она оделась как на деловую встречу, чтобы создавать видимость, будто с этой встречи она и пришла. Составила список - пусть он думает, что она ненормальная. Отказалась от выпивки, по правде сказать, отказывалась от всего, что он предлагал. Не поддерживала диалог, вообще старалась не слушать и даже откровенно зевнула во время какой-то истории. Казалось, она всё сделала «не так». И была весьма собой довольна. И если у этого мужчины была хоть доля самоуважения, а судя по его самоуверенности, точно была. Он должен был оставить её в покое. Она ошиблась. Но в чем именно пока не понимала.  
«Ладно, - подумала она, - тактика делового безразличия не сработала».  
Она смотрела на свои растрепанные после душа волосы. Она попробует нечто в корне непрезентабельное.  
― Этот наряд тебе идет больше, садись.  
«Проклятье».

Коктейль и огромная кружка пива на пустой желудок было ещё одним неправильным решением.

Утром она проснулась в смешанных чувствах. Беспокойства и ожидания. Никаких встреч запланировано не было, поэтому ей предстояло много бумажной работы. Проверить и подписать огромную стопку документов. Узнав в контрольной комнате, что ничего чрезвычайного не случилось, и всё идет в штатном режиме, она вышла. Женщина была полностью погружена в работу, но при этом вздрагивала всякий раз, когда её телефон начинал звонить. С облегчением вздыхала, выяснив, что это очередной рабочий вопрос. Так прошел весь день и вечер. И следующие дни. С одной стороны Клэр успокоилась. Она надеялась, что хотя бы с этой проблемой разобралась. С другой ― чувствовала, что волнение с каждым днём усиливалось. Но это она списывала на подготовку к совету.  
Она делала последние приготовления. Перепроверяла графики, отчеты и презентации. Выслушивала в сотый раз заверения Лоури, что вся аппаратура в конференц-зале настроена идеально, и даже если ночью случится конец света (а прогноз намекал на грозу) всё будет работать прекрасно. С технической и организационной стороны всё было идеально. Не идеален был разве что отчёт о прибыли. Однако и для этого было решение. Но всепоглощающая паника усиливалась. И это не поддавалось никакой логике.  
Клэр была уверена, что не должна нервничать. В конце концов, она так не волновалась при вступлении в должность, открытии парка или встречи президента. Пожалуй, последний раз она чувствовала нечто подобное в юности во время учебы, перед экзаменами или защитой диплома. Быть может, она просто стареет и впадает в детство? В любом случае, алкоголь или успокоительные никогда не помогали. Помогало ей другое. Чего не было довольно долго. И как только эти воспоминания пронеслись у неё в голове, появилось желание. Которому невозможно было сопротивляться. Когда в чем-то сдерживаешься слишком долго, в определенный момент оно имеет свойство настигать во всей полноте. Пару недель назад всё было бы иначе, но не сейчас. Сейчас был субъект, который ― она гнала эти мысли всякий раз – очень хорошо целовался. Женщина ясно видела последствия. Они её крайне не радовали. Но она была движима не разумом, и тем более не сердцем. Она привыкла получать, то чего хотела.  
Таким образом, она оказалась на пороге его бунгало, стуча в дверь.  
― Чем обязан? ― поднял брови Оуэн.  
― Я могу войти? – спокойно спросила Клэр, хотя от того как сильно стучало сердце начинала кружиться голова.  
Он впустил.  
Она ждала, когда он закроет за ней дверь. Не то чтобы в этой глуши открытая дверь что-то могла изменить, но всё-таки. Только потом буквально врезалась своими губами в его.  
― Воу, ― он отстранился почти в ту же секунду, – это твой коварный план, чтобы всё-таки обвинить меня в домогательствах и уволить?  
― Что? Нет!  
― Ты пьяна?  
Он стоял достаточно близко, и женщина раздраженно дунула ему в лицо. Ей думалось, что всё будет гораздо проще.  
― Наркотики?  
Она закатила глаза.  
― Тогда я не совсем понимаю.  
― По-моему между нами есть некое напряжение, и я подумала, что не мешает с ним разобраться… но если ты не хочешь… ― она медленно отступила на полшага и собиралась развернуться, ― или ты смелый только на словах?  
Он притянул её обратно.  
― Значит, я всё-таки тебе нравлюсь? – он играл с язычком от бегунка её платья.  
― Я ехала сюда долбанных полчаса, не для того чтобы слушать твою болтовню.

Он нежный. Очень нежный. Это немного неожиданно. Так как она всегда считала его грубым и примитивным. Хотя в ней сейчас столько напряжения и раздражения, что хотелось другого. Ей хотелось сказать, что она не хрупкая фарфоровая куколка, с которой нужно обращаться так бережно. Но также понимала, что находилась на его территории и здесь точно ничего не могла контролировать, как бы сильно не хотела. Но, каким-то удивительным образом всё, что он делал… сработало. Её наполнило безграничное ощущение покоя. Цель была достигнута.  
Она некоторое время тяжело дышала, глядя в потолок. Когда предметы начали обретать очертания, заметила все несовершенства: трещины, паутина, пятна. Не эстетично, но весьма символично. Она встала с кровати.  
― И куда ты? ― лениво пробормотал Оуэн.  
― У меня завтра с утра важная встреча, ― она надела белье.  
― Значит ты приезжала только чтобы перепихнуться?  
― Только не говори, что ты сам этого не хотел, – натянула платье.  
Он некоторое время молчал, а потом произнес:  
― Хотел, но не только этого. Но если ты хочешь только этого мы можем…  
― За кого ты меня принимаешь? – оборвала она и подошла с расстегнутым платьем, ― помоги застегнуть.  
Он приподнялся и застегнул, а потом взял её за плечи.  
― Слушай, ты мне правда нравишься, ты конечно странная… очень странная, с этим зацикливанием на планировании и контроле, но при этом ты красивая, умная и можешь быть жутко милой если захочешь. Может, у нас что-то получится, может, нет, но мы могли бы попробовать.  
Она молчала.  
― Подумай и возвращайся.  
Так ничего не ответив, она надела туфли, подошла к двери и тут, как по щелчку пальцев, начался дождь.  
― Ночь, джунгли, ливень, что может пойти не так? – усмехнулся Оуэн.  
Женщина решительно открыла дверь и в ту же секунду увидела, как ночное небо разрезала ослепительная вспышка молнии. Сильный ветер ворвался в бунгало, перехватывая дыхание. Через мгновение раздался оглушительный раскат грома. Она беспомощно обернулась.  
― Нет, с тобой я никуда не поеду, даже не проси. Забуксовать ночью в ураган, я не настолько отчаянный, возвращайся, здесь тепло.  
Она сделала глубокий вдох и закрыла дверь.  
― Верное решение.  
Она молчала, оценивая риски и последствия.  
― Это тебе кара небесная, ― Оуэна определенно веселила вся ситуация.  
― И за что же?  
― За то что ты используешь людей.  
― По твоему виду не скажешь, что тебя использовали, ― она чуть подняла брови, а потом добавила уже строго, ― у тебя есть чистая футболка?  
― Зачем?  
― Я собираюсь в ней спать.

Она поставила телефон на зарядку, настроила будильник и легла на бок спиной к Оуэну. Предварительно одарив его своим лучшим стальным взглядом. Несмотря на то, что кровать не такая уж и большая, расстояние между ними приличное. Ситуация такая нелепая, что даже смешная. Не иначе как между ними рыцарский меч. Заснуть она не могла долгое время. И не только из-за шума дождя, периодического грома и сверкания молний.

Клэр проснулась от яркого света и запаха кофе. Чувствовала себя выспавшейся и отдохнувшей, с приятной ломотой в теле. Впервые за долгое время. Но через секунду она вскочила с криком:  
― Сколько сейчас времени?  
Оуэн стоял в одних джинсах с чашкой кофе в руке.  
― Доброе утро, ― он посмотрел на часы, ― почти десять.  
Женщина сдержалась, чтобы не выругаться. Она схватила телефону и, к великому ужасу, увидела, что он отключен. Попытки включить не удались, так как похоже он полностью разрядился.  
― Ты отключил?  
― Зачем мне это делать? Вчера ураган был, если не забыла, перебои с электричеством, генератор вырубился.  
Она в пару секунд переоделась и, не произнося больше и слова, вылетела со скоростью пули. Машина, к счастью, завелась без проблем. Как только телефон был поставлен на зарядку, высветилась куча пропущенных звонков, в основном от Зары.  
― Да-да, я еду… не спрашивай.  
Совет был назначен на двенадцать, каким-то чудом она доехала ни разу не забуксовав. Душ. Одежда. Косметика. Она делала всё настолько быстро и чётко, что в какой-то момент поймала себя на мысли, что совершенно не нервничает.  
Зара встретила её с полными ужаса глазами.  
― Где я была? – уточнила Клэр.  
― У вольера «И», – там всегда плохая связь.  
― Молодец.

На совет Клэр опоздала на три минуты.

― Опросы удовлетворенности показывают, а продажи билетов это подтверждают, ― она указывала на графики, ― что самое запоминающееся ― кормление хищников, особенно Ти-Рекса и Мозазавра, ― «panem et circenses» чуть не вырывалось у нее.  
В общей сложности она говорила уже минут двадцать.  
― Но людям хочется большего, поэтому мы разрабатываем гибрид. Грандиозный, грозный и грациозный, ― она все же не удержалась от эпитетов.  
― Вы уже нашли инвесторов? – спросил один из участников совета.  
― Мы ведем переговоры, но договоры можно будет подписать, когда экспонат будет готов…

Совет закончился.  
Но он закончился такими словами, которых она никогда не ожидала. Которых она ещё никогда не слышала. Её словно окатили ведром ледяной воды. Одна фраза изменила всю её жизнь и в какой-то мере разделила на до и после. Она разумеется не подала вида, но вышла немного на ватных ногах, не до конца осознав, что услышала. Чтобы хоть как-то отдышаться и по возможности привести мысли в порядок направилась в контрольную комнату.

― Кто-то не ночевал сегодня дома? ― ухмыльнулся Лоури.  
Клэр на секунду вернулась в реальность, представляя вбегающую сюда Зару с воплями. Лоури, разумеется, нашел последнее местоположения телефона.  
― Всё в порядке? – спросила Вивиан, внимательно изучая её.  
― Да-да, конечно, – Клэр натянула свою лучшую улыбку.  
― Как совет?  
― Замечательно. Все одобрили и утвердили. У вас здесь все хорошо? А то я сегодня ещё и экскурсовод.  
Услышав подтверждения очевидного она ушла.

Бесконечный день закончился. С ужина она буквально сбежала, не в состоянии видеть этих лицемерных людей. Она сидела в машине с какой-то бездонной пустотой внутри, не зная что делать вообще, и куда ехать в частности. Внезапно весь остров стал ей противен, и если бы была возможность, она была бы первая в очереди на утренний теплоход. Это, к сожалению, не было выходом. Как и алкоголь. Но ей очень хотелось. Вдруг, сквозь въевшиеся и постоянно крутящиеся в голове слова услышанные на совете, пробились другие. Приятные, которые ей не говорили уже очень давно. Она завела машину.

Стаккато её каблуков по деревянной лестнице прорезали тишину вечера. Она не успела постучать, как дверь открылась. Не спрашивая, она вошла внутрь. И как только переступила порог, как только оказывалась внутри бунгало, чувствуя какую-то защищенность, перестала сдерживать слезы. В мире большого бизнеса не было места сантиментам и тем более слезам. Позволила бы себе слабину хоть на секунду не продержалась бы в должности и недели. И она знала, что если начнет, не сможет остановиться.  
Она не помнила и не поняла, как оказалась на диване с чашкой чая в руках. По телевизору шел какой-то старый, но цветной фильм, но она смотрела как будто сквозь экран.  
― Кто-нибудь умер? – осторожно спросил Оуэн.  
― Нет…― поспешно ответила она, ― только моя… ― и замолчала.  
Она заснула через полчаса. У чая был странный вкус.

Проснулась разбитой и опустошенной. Будильник не слышала. Да и не помнила, чтобы его ставила. На соседней подушке была лаконичная записка: «У девочек, дом в твоём распоряжении». Клэр улыбнулась. В те случаи, когда она просыпалась одна, даже если все было обговорено с вечера, внутри не покидало чувство брошенности. Сейчас этого не было. Возможно, потому что она в его доме. А его дом был буквально пропитан спокойствием.  
После совета директоров все негласно разрешили себе передохнуть. Пропущенных звонков не было. Она написала сообщение Заре, чтобы та в очередной раз что-нибудь придумала. И ― напоминание себе: выписать ей премию и дать отгулы.  
Напор воды в душе был неважный, но в холодильнике даже нашлись овощи. Позавтракав, точнее пообедав, она стала ходить по дому. Мельком посмотрела на внушительную, ностальгическую коллекцию музыкальных дисков и фильмов. Она не разбиралась в поп-культуре, у неё не было это времени. И остановилась на книгах. Книги были повсюду. На полу, столе, полках. По дрессировке хищников, морских млекопитающих, анатомии, физиологии, психологии, с кучей закладок и пометок. Она никогда не думала, что он так много читает. Она не помнила, когда последний раз читала что-либо, кроме отчетов или контрактов. Она, наконец, призналась самой себе, что он действительно умный. Открыв первую книгу из стопки на столе, женщина нашла фотографию. Оуэн и его «девочки». Маленькие. Две на руках и две на плечах. Не иначе как молодой папаша. Клэр долго рассматривала фотографию, что-то решая. Потом положила обратно и закрывала книгу.  
За сегодня ей нужно принять два важных решения. Клэр привыкла планировать. Фраза, что если хочешь насмешить мироздание - расскажи о своих планах была не про неё. Так как у неё всегда был запасной план. И не один. Разумеется, всё планирование велось к достижение целей. До недавнего времени цель у неё была одна. Но сейчас…  
Она по-прежнему ощущала себя уставшей. Подготовка к совету высосала из неё все силы. К тому же здесь не было кондиционера и жар проникал в каждый уголок дома. Она снова прилегла и закрывала глаза, не в состоянии думать. В надежде, что ей приснится решение.  
Разбудил её рев мотора. После полуденного сна, голова была тяжелая. И у неё совершенно не было сил не то что встать, даже толком открыть глаза.  
― Клэр? – позвал Оуэн, заходя внутрь.  
Только сейчас она поняла, насколько наверное ужасно выглядит. И в довершении она до сих пор была в его футболке. Он наверняка подумает, что она проспала весь день.  
― Ты в порядке?  
Этот простой вопрос поставил её в тупик.  
― Я не знаю, ― честно призналась она.  
― Я могу узнать что случилось?  
― Я пока не хочу об этом говорить.  
― Ладно, ― он подошел к столу и включил чайник. ― Девочки сегодня были какие-то особенно агрессивные, наверное, почувствовали чужой запах. Наверное, ревнуют.  
― Мыться не пробовал? – попыталась улыбнуться она.  
― Оставил воду тебе, ― пожал плечами он.  
Клэр не знала, чего хочет больше уехать или остаться. Но завтра в любом случае нужно было появиться на работе без опозданий. Поэтому она встала, собрала одежду и ушла в ванну. Приведя себя в порядок, набравшись смелости она вышла и подойдя к Оуэну спросила:  
― Ты действительно хочешь отношений со мной?  
Он молчал очень долгие несколько секунд, а потом не очень уверенно произнес:  
― Ну да.  
― И насколько?  
― Что?  
― Месяц, полгода, год?  
― Клэр, ― он как-то по-доброму усмехнулся, ― это отношения их нельзя запланировать.  
Она пожала плечами.  
― Я веду к тому, что я, можно сказать, публичная личность, а этот остров очень маленький. На сколько ты готов, что о нас будут говорить?  
― Люди всегда о ком-то говорят. Мне всё равно, но ты сама к этому готова?  
― За столько лет я чего только не услышала, вряд ли меня смогут удивить.  
― Ладно.  
― Мне нужно слетать в Сан-Диего ненадолго.  
Он кивнул.  
Отношения тоже своеобразная игра. И у нее есть правила. Вопрос в том, на что она будет походить на крестики нолики или шахматы. Она целует его на прощание. Не потому что хочет, а потому что так… принято. Как в нормальных отношениях. И если это длиться чуть дольше, чем планировала, она не против.


	3. Back-up

В шахматах это называется "цугцванг", когда оказывается, что самый полезный ход — никуда не двигаться.

 

Клэр Диринг была не из тех, кто принимает спонтанные решения. Она дала себе пару часов на обдумывание. Неделю для закрепления. Два месяца, чтобы убедиться в правильности решения. Она взвешивала, писала списки «за» и «против». Но чем больше думала, тем больше была уверена, что поступает неправильно. Потому что решение было скорее рациональное, чем сентиментальное. Её очередной проект. Инвестиция. И хоть она отчетливо понимала, что в обществе такой подход неуместен, идея… желание засело так крепко, что все мысли вращались и возвращались только к этому. Время тоже играло не в её пользу. Точнее оно было решающим фактором.  
Она ехала по джунглям уверенно, но мысленно молила мироздание послать ей знак. Пусть начнется дождь, дорогу перегородит упавшее дерево или у машины спустит колесо. Она, пожалуй, обрадовалась услышать «код девятнадцать». Она бы оставила всё как есть, а потом придумала что-нибудь другое. Но ничего не произошло. Третий раз, пересекая порог его бунгало, она снова была полна решимости, но к этому добавилось ещё какое-то чувство. И она до конца не могла понять какое.  
Второй раз всё достаточно предсказуемо. Жадно, нетерпеливо, неловко, немного грубо. Собственнически. Похоже, за эту неделю его совсем не одолевали хоть какие-то сомнения. Она не сопротивляется, не возражает и достаточно быстро подстраивается под темп. Ей эмоционально комфортно, физически приятно. И подсознательная нервозность неопределенности исчезает.  
— В этот раз не собираешься сбегать? — сонно спрашивает Оуэн.  
— Я склоняюсь к мысли, что кара небесная всё-таки существует, — она чуть упирается затылком ему в плечо и ей вполне удобно.  
Игра началась. Она не уверена, что в идеале знала правила. Но она всегда быстро училась.

Ей казалось, что весь остров всё узнает на следующий день. Но, видимо, она переоценила значимость своей персоны. Количество шёпотков за спиной и неоднозначных взглядов не увеличилось. К тому же сезон дождей закончился и поток посетителей, с их разнообразными просьбами и проблемами, утроился. Оуэн точно не треплет об их «отношениях» и тем более не стремился делать их показными. Его затворническая жизнь играла на руку.  
Она почти всегда ночевала у него. И всякий раз, когда она приближалась к бунгало, её накрывало волной какого-то умиротворения и лени. Ей больше не хотелось куда-то бежать и что-то делать. Это непривычно. Она замечала, что ей начинало нравиться после рабочего дня ехать по джунглям с ощущением, что возвращаешься в пригород из мегаполиса. Ей нравилось окружающая тишина и спокойные вечера с домашней едой за просмотром очередного старого фильма. Неважно, что она почти всегда засыпала через час просмотра. Скорее от скуки, чем от усталости. Всё-таки она не любила кино. Но Оуэн узнав, что она не смотрела ничего из классики решительно задумала показать всё. От Крестного Отца и Звездных воин (она никогда не понимала, почему все должны их обязательно посмотреть) до Лоуренса Аравийского (перед тем как заснуть, она успевала буквально простонать от ужаса: как можно ехать по пустыни с голыми рыками) до какого-то европейского артхауса. Как-то начав смотреть Седьмую печать, она с ностальгической грустью заметила:  
— Сто лет не играла в шахматы.  
— В чем проблема? – Оуэн встал, достал из своих закромов доску и фигуры и начал раскладывать.  
— Что прямо сейчас? Как же фильм?  
— А чего откладывать? И ты всё равно уснешь.  
Она хотела съязвить, что, очевидно, уставала побольше, но передумала.  
Оуэн расставил фигуры, потом ушёл и вернулся с бутылкой текилы и двумя рюмками.  
— А это зачем?  
— Так интересней. До того как пьяные шахматы были поставленные на производственный поток, мы играли в них колледже.  
— Ты так боишься мне проиграть? — женщина подняла брови.  
— А для тебя так важно выиграть? — передразнил он. — Прелесть шахмат в процессе, а текила все делает веселей. Но так и быть я облегчу тебе задачу, пешки не в счет.  
— Нет уж.  
— Дамы вперед, – он перевернул к ней белые фигуры.  
— Как благородно, — она подвинула пешку на две клетки.  
— Как говорил Бонапарт: место военных действий — это шахматная доска генерала, именно его выбор обнаруживает способности или невежество военачальника, — он самодовольно пошёл конем.  
— Как говорил Ян Тимман: половина всех вариантов, которые шахматист рассчитывает во время партии, оказывается ненужной, но, к сожалению, никто заранее не знает, какая именно половина, — парировала Клэр, Оуэн усмехнулся.  
Она потеряла первую пешку, выпила первую рюмку, поморщилась.  
— Моя старшая сестра всегда так долго думала над каждым ходом… теперь я её понимаю.  
— Не знал, что у тебя есть сестра, – хмурится он.  
За то время что они провели вместе, Карен не звонила ни разу. И она ей. Да уж, это очень характеризовало их отношения.  
— Ага, и племянники. Грей обожает динозавров, — вздохнула Клэр.  
— Он был здесь?  
— Нет, он ещё маленький.  
— Сколько ему?  
Женщина вдруг поняла, что не помнит. Хмурясь, она посмотрела на доску и тут же ответила:  
— Не отвлекай меня.  
В его ход, под видом работы, быстро проверила их короткую переписку с Карен, где в первых сообщениях можно было найти, а потом и рассчитать нынешний возраст племянников.

— Всё я сдаюсь, — сказала Клэр после пятой рюмки, когда и доска и фигуры начали расплываться, и к тому же она не умудрилась потеряла ферзя, — как вы это делали?  
Не дожидаясь ответа, она встала и со словами «мне нужно проветриться», вышла на крыльцо. Сидя на ступеньках, она пыталась дышать. Но ветра не было и свежего воздуха всё-таки не хватало. Её взгляд упал на мотоцикл. Оуэн столько раз предлагал покататься, и почему она всегда отказывалась?  
— Всё в порядке? — мужчина вышел на порог.  
Клэр перевела взгляд на Оуэна, потом снова посмотрела на мотоцикл, затем снова на Оуэна и подняла брови.  
Прижавшись к спине Оуэна вдыхая его запах и запах ночных джунглей, она просила ехать быстрее, на столько на сколько возможно, и чуть ли не визжала от восторга. Когда они вернулись к бунгало, её переполняли восторг и даже счастье, но не только это. От чего больше: выпивки или скорости у неё кружилась голова было неизвестно. Как итог она стояла, согнувшись, держась за перила. Но женщина ощущала себя пьяной настолько, что ей было скорее весело, чем стыдно. Она начала смеяться. Смех превратился в хохот. Несмотря на то, что физически её было очень плохо, в целом ей давно не было так хорошо.  
— Первый раз вижу, чтобы кто-то смеялся в такой ситуации.  
— Что мне плакать теперь? Больше никакой текилы. Никогда. Меня всегда от неё тошнит.  
— Ты бы могла сказать сразу.  
— И что? Выслушивать твои шуточки… нет спасибо.  
— Сейчас-то говоришь.  
— Сейчас я пьяна и мне все равно, и, быть может, назавтра я это даже забуду.

Проснулась она на диване. И первое, что ей бросилось в глаза это ведро, которое стояло рядом на полу. Это умиляло.  
— На мотоцикл ты теперь тоже больше не сядешь? — Оуэн протянул ей стакан воды.  
— Я этого не говорила.  
— Тогда сегодня вечером будь готова, свожу тебя в одно место.

Сколько они ехали по джунглям в темноте она не знала. И понятия не имела в какой части острова находятся. Но спустя ещё немного они выехали на дикий пляж. Место выглядело скорее мистично, чем романтично.  
— И? — немного растерянно спросила Клэр.  
— Пошли купаться.  
— Если ты изначально планировал, мог бы предупредить, что бы я бы взяла купальник.  
— Не знал, что у тебя он есть, — улыбнулся он, — но кто купается ночью в купальнике?  
Темнота скрыла её смущение.

Если не считать проблему с купальником предложение очень заманчивое. К тому же Оуэн, случайно или осознанно, позаботился о безопасности во всех смыслах. Вряд ли кто из туристов сможет найти сюда дорогу, и вряд ли кто из сотрудников сможет добраться сюда на джипе. Мотоцикл есть только у Оуэна. Став управляющей она не могла позволить появиться даже на вип-пляже в купальнике. Да и не особо хотела. Уже в первые месяцы на Нубларе Клэр убедилась, что её открытая кожа не могла находиться на таком ядерном солнце, чтобы не получить ожёг второй степени. С чесоткой, пузырями и прочими прелестями. Так называемая аллергия на солнце. Загорание она давно вычеркнула из своей жизни. Оуэн обо всем этом уже знал и иногда называл вампиром. Постоянно смеялся над её маниакальным подсчетом и изучением родинок. Впрочем, помочь тоже предлагал. И тем более Клэр вычеркнула из своей жизни купание под таким солнцем. То, что вода действует по принципу линзы, она узнала ещё в детстве. С тех пор если купалась, то только в футболке. Сейчас о таком нельзя было и помыслить.  
— Ну же иди сюда! — он вырывает её из своих мыслей, — могу поспорить, что ты никогда этого не делала.  
Клэр оглянулась по сторонам. Шум прибоя, стрекот цикад. И завораживающая лунная дорожка. Она вздохнула и начала раздеваться. Вода была прекрасна. Она столько лет не плавала, что успела забыть, как сильно любила это делать. Вода успокаивала, расслабляла. Давала ощущение полной безмятежности. Сколько прошло времени женщина не знала. Силы не заканчивались, а наоборот черпались.  
— Ты не устала? – мужчина подплыл ближе.  
— Нет, — рассмеялась она.  
— Могу построить, что ты никогда не делала ещё кое-что, — он притянул её к себе.

Они как-то негласно условились, что не говорят о работе. Оуэн не спрашивал её, хотя бы потому что почти во все вечера у неё бывало минимум десять звонков. Клэр не спрашивала у него, потому что ей было не интересно. Он понял это достаточно быстро и перестал что-либо рассказывать. Иногда он возвращался со свежими «царапинами». Она не знала, как реагировать. Не знала и почему однажды всё-таки спросила:  
— Что это? — она взяла щелкающую вещицу напоминающую кастаньету.  
— Кликер*.  
Поймав её непонимающий взгляд он пояснил:  
— Кликеры используются при дрессировке животных с использованием метода положительного подкрепления, но тебе же не интересно.  
— Почему же, – она щелкнула пару раз.  
— Окей. Если коротко, чтобы животное выполняло команды, нужна мотивация и подкрепление. Есть животные пищевые, то есть за еду они сделают все, что угодно. Как говорится, акула никогда не нападает, пока она не голодна, а голодна она всегда.  
— Ты что дрессировал акул? – в ужасе спросила Клэр.  
— Ну… дрессированные акулы на службе у ВМС только звучит устрашающе, на деле было … — она замолчал, — но суть не в этом. А есть животные тактильные, то есть за выполнение команды им нужен физический контакт: погладить, почесать. Для таких животных, даже если они не если двое суток, еда всё равно не является мотивацией. Но есть виды команд, когда нет возможности дать животному корм. Например, когда обучаешь собаку или дельфина брать и приносить предметы. Или если команда проводиться на значительном расстоянии, когда нет возможности физически прикоснуться. Кликер - замечательное изобретение. Потому что подкрепление должно быть произведено, четко в правильный момент, когда животное сделало то, что нужно. Секунда позже и работа насмарку.  
Клэр моргнула, пытаясь переварить информацию. Она допускала, что дрессировка это сложно, но не настолько.  
— Кстати, сейчас мы отрабатываем как раз прикосновения, если хочешь, можешь «придти с инспекцией».  
— Ладно, — неуверенно согласилась женщина.

Щёлк—щёлк—щёлк.

Клэр поймала себя на том, что с силой сжимала зубы, а потом заметила, что не менее сильно вцепилась рукой в поручень. Костяшки пальцев побелели. Сильный стук сердца отдавался даже в висках. Ей было трудно дышать. Ей было страшно. Даже с высоты женщина видела насколько острые у «девочки» когти и зубы. Она только сейчас осознала, насколько это опасно. Ей вдруг вспомнились детские походы в цирк. Номера с тиграми и медведями. Ей никогда не было страшно. Она никогда не думала и не волновалась за дрессировщиков. Быть может, потому что она была ребенком, а, возможно, потому что дрессировщики были посторонними людьми…

Щёлк—щёлк—щёлк.

Вряд ли велоцирапторов можно назвать тактильными существами. Хотя Оуэн рассказывал, что маленькими они были очень ласковыми. Но сейчас задача приучения к прикосновениям. Касание – щелчок — кормежка—касание. Оуэн прикасался к животному аккуратно, ласково… нежно. Что-то говорил. В какой момент он поднял голову, чтобы, как показалось Клэр, поймать её взгляд. В ту же секунду она увидела, как животное взмахнуло передней лапой. Клэр увидела кровь. Она коё-как сдержала крик. А у Оуэна даже не дрогнул голос.  
— Ладно, девочка, на сегодня закончим.  
Женщине потребовалась очень много усилий, чтобы спуститься вниз спокойно.  
— Ты видел? Она повторила! — С каким-то непонятным восторгом сказал Оуэн Барри.  
— Ну да… ещё секунду и от запаха крови она вцепилась бы в руку… а так да, повторила, — ухмыльнулся Барри, протягивая ему аптечку, а потом обратился к Клэр, — она у нас всё любит повторять, не зря же Эхо.  
— Как рука? — выдавила из себя Клэр.  
— Да царапина, — он беззаботно подмигнул.  
— Она на тебя напала! — не выдержав, буквально взвизгнула Клэр.  
— Нет, она потрогала… — спокойно, объяснял Оуэн, — прикоснулась… повторила, если бы хотела напасть рана была бы куда больше. Девочка же не виновата, что ей не делают маникюр.  
Барри засмеялся.  
— Ты гребанный писх, — выдохнула Клэр. Недопустимо. Непрофессионально.  
Она быстро пошла в сторону машины. Оуэн пару раз звал её, она не оборачивалась. И, к её облегчению, у него было достаточно здравомыслия или увлеченности обсуждением своего достижения, чтобы не бежать за ней.

Последнее время она редко ночевала у себя. За два месяца набралось бы дней десять. По причине скорее деликатной, чем рабочей. Но сегодня она вернулась к себе по совершенно другой причине. Похоже, случилось то, что никак не входило в её планы. То, что она не осознавала или отказывалась признавать. И это её очень злило. В её рациональный план, всё-таки проникли сантименты.  
Лежа в ванне она какое-то время думала о том, как сильно хотела оставить все как есть. Хотела не думать о планах, целях и вообще о будущем. Ей так нравилось настоящее. Ей так не хотелось ничего менять. «Остановись мгновенье…»  
Телефонный звонок вернул её в реальность.  
— Ты могла бы предупредить, что не приедешь, — в его голосе, скорее беспокойство, чем упрек, но это напомнило ей о причине и раздражение вернулось:  
— Я обязана?  
В трубке на пару секунд повисло молчание, она даже отчетливо представила, морщинки между его бровями. А потом он произнес:  
— Ладно. Спокойной ночи.  
— Спокойной ночи, — ответила она и отключила телефон.  
План оставался в силе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Согласно википедии создательница кликера известная дрессировщица Карен Прайор.  
> Я думала, что если решусь читать книги о дрессировке это будет уже перебор. Но «Не рычите на собаку» её авторства, чудесна.


End file.
